How Logan Got Into Hockey
by xChemicalxFallxPanicx
Summary: Kendall knew he would be there every time to catch him when he fell. He'd never let Logan be hurt, no matter who or what was threatening him. Pre-Slash. Pre-Series.


**Author's Note:** So, Titled Heart and I decided to make our own canon to the show. This is before the whole Hollywood thing. To really understand this, you should read her story "First Glance" (you should read all her stuff because it's all ah-mazing!) which basically covers how the boys met Logan. Read and review!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own BTR.

* * *

Kendall was known for spacing out during class. He could always think on his feet and answer a question thrown to him by the teacher, plus he'd always have James and Carlos watching his back. They'd all been friends for so long that they knew each other's thoughts as if they could read minds. Logan was still trying to pick up on all that.

Logan had just moved to town a month ago. Of course Kendall welcomed him into the group with big open arms, James and Carlos followed his lead. But times like these, when Kendall was so obviously not paying attention as Mr. Morris read off the list of topics groups could take, it was clear that Logan had no real clue on how to save Kendall properly.

"So," Mr. Morris began, "which will you be choosing Mr. Knight?" He smirked slightly, knowing the blonde would have no idea what he was talking about.

Kendall smiled and looked over to Logan, his eyes sending a clear message of 'S.O.S.'

"Actually," Logan began, grinning at the teacher. "We wanted to partner up together."

Kendall grinned and nodded. "Yup, exactly, so Logan can go ahead and pick the topic."

Mr. Morris' smirk only seemed to grow. "That's fine," he said, turning his attention to the chocolate eyed boy. "What topic would you like to cover Mr. Mitchell?"

Logan smiled, his eyes traveling to Kendall for a moment before turning back to the teacher. "We want to build a model demonstrating how earthquakes work," he grinned happily, his eyes shining in pure excitement over the chosen science topic.

Kendall stared at him silently. They were choosing Science Fair projects? And he had just been signed up to do some hard model? Seriously?

"That sounds wonderful," Mr. Morris grinned widely as he wrote it on his paper. "And what were you thinking of choosing Mr. Diamond?"

James smirked, enjoying the fact that their leader was stuck with the nerd of their group. "Carlos and I thought we could prove which brand of paper towel could absorb the most water."

Mr. Morris watched them for a moment before sighing and scribbling onto his paper. He moved onto the next pair and James took the opportunity to lean forward, placing his hands on Kendall's shoulders.

"Haha," he whispered. "You have to do actual work."

Kendall groaned and slouched in his chair. Then a thought hit him. This harder assignment meant he'd get Logan all to himself for hours a week! A grin appeared on his face. "That's fine with me," he whispered back, sitting up and turning to face Logan. "With Logan on my team I bet we'll get a higher grade than you and helmet boy."

"Oh it's on," Carlos smirked challenging.

Logan smiled silently as he watched his new friends argue back and forth with each other. He was really happy to see his sudden move to a new school wasn't as bad as he had been picturing in his head.

xoxo

"So, just sit up here," Kendall began, smiling widely at Logan for no apparent reason. "Hockey practice is an hour long. If you get cold just use my sweater." He tossed his backpack down on the floor beside the bleacher Logan was sitting on and shrugged out of his sweater.

"I'll start working on the exact measurements needed to build the apparatus. And make a list of possible heavy objects we'll use that, when attached to an elastic band and pulled with a constant velocity, will repeatedly slide and then stop. A small vibration sensor, attached to a computer display, graphically monitors this intermittent motion, so we need that too. And we-," Logan said before being interrupted.

"Logie," Kendall said softly, rubbing the back of his neck as he held out his sweater. "I'm really interested in this project with you, but I have no idea what you're saying." He grinned apologetically.

Logan blushed and took the jacket, laughing slightly. "I'm sorry, you know how I am."

The blonde smiled and nodded. "I do," he grinned. "Just try not to give yourself a headache alright? I'll be right there," he said, pointing to the rink, "so if you need me just yell."

The brunette nodded and watched the taller teen leave. He felt lucky to have a nice friend like Kendall and the others. He still wasn't too sure if he could handle James or Carlos, but he knew Kendall was great. He was immensely thankful to have him.

…

It seemed too fast but suddenly sixteen boys sprung onto the ice. At first Logan didn't recognize any of them. They all seemed too bulky to be his friends, and then he noticed the names on the back of the shirts. He was still a bit fuzzy on Carlos' last name, but he knew Kendall's and James'. "Garcia," Logan mumbled to himself as he watched the boy in the Diamond jersey touch his helmet to the boy in the Garcia one. Kendall stood near them, a letter C on his shoulder. Logan had known that Kendall was the captain, it was basically all he had spoken about at first, but he didn't understand what that meant.

Logan was never too into sports. Sure he liked Gymnastics, but this school didn't see the necessity of a team. He knew the basic rules of all the major sports, but he had never watched a hockey game. When Kendall found this out he had demanded for the shorter teen to stay after school and watch the team practice.

Kendall looked up from the rink and grinned widely at Logan, holding his hockey stick in the air as a greeting. Logan smiled and waved at him slightly. With that he skated off to where the older man stood. The coach stood in one of the boxes off to the side of the rink. He was yelling about some plays he wanted them to practice and Logan strained to hear what he was saying.

Without warning the team split up and started to play against each other. James, Carlos, Kendall, and five others were on the defensive while the other eight members were on the offensive. They skated with speed Logan had never seen before. He could barely keep up with the puck. His eyes continued to wander to Kendall. It was like he knew exactly where the puck was at all times. His eyes were always on it and he was always skating as fast as he could to get to the puck. Logan watched him with awe. His mouth hanging slightly open as Kendall stole the puck from one of the opponents and shot it to James, who shot it into the goal. It was a perfect pass and suddenly every fiber of Logan's being wanted to be on that rink with Kendall. He felt like he needed to be there, he needed to be on that team.

He flexed his muscles as he watched Kendall's team exchange high fives and yell random insults to the other team. The coach laughed but reminded them to play nice. That's when Kendall's eyes caught Logan's. He was far away, but Logan could tell that he was thoroughly amused at the interest he saw on Logan's face. He winked at him and turned to join his team back on the ice.

The brunette stared after him. He had never had a friend wink at him unless they were trying to keep a secret. But what could that secret possibly be? He sighed and looked back down to his pamphlet explaining just what he'd need to show how an earthquake works when Kendall's voice cut in.

"That's why you need to watch where you're freaking going Miles!" He looked angry, but Logan had a sense it was more worry.

The coach hurried out, wearing his sneakers and holding a first aid kit. He looked at Kendall, saying something before taking the injured boy's hand and examining it.

Logan felt his doctor instincts take over. From this height it appeared that the teen had broken his finger. He had no idea how he had done it, but it was obviously something that could've been prevented if he had been paying attention. Kendall hovered over him like a mother hen and continued to scold him. Logan stood from his seat and moved down to the first row to see the damage.

"Go to the parking lot I'll drive you to the hospital," the coach said, having another boy escort the injured one off the ice. "We're cutting practice short today, and if anyone else decides to have an accident we won't be playing in this week's game. Got it?" The team nodded solemnly and kept their eyes on the ice. "Now, since practice was cut short I expect all of you to read the safety guidelines and be ready to answer a pop quiz over it!" With that the coach left, eyeing Logan curiously before leaving the rink all together.

The teens complained as they skated to the locker room. It was a big procession of sweaty boys until Logan's eyes found Kendall. He was searching the bench where he had been sitting looking incredibly worried. "Kendall," Logan called, waving his arm to get his attention.

Kendall's grin brightened his face as he rushed over. "Hey there," he smiled. "Sorry about it being cut short I saw how you were enjoying it."

"Yeah," Carlos cut in. "Stupid Miles should know not to put his hand in front of the goalies' stick!"

"Now Jack feels like crap," James added, nodding to the boy with sagging shoulders.

Kendall skated off wordlessly, going to the boy and patting him on the back before reassuring him that it wasn't his fault.

Logan felt a small smile creep up onto his lips as he watched his friend. He treated the team as if they were his family. Logan decided that it was cute.

"We're going to the locker room, then home to start our project," Carlos grinned capturing the other's attention again.

"You act like it'll be hard," James smirked as he nodded to Logan and hurried to the locker room. Carlos grumbled and followed him.

"You're okay right," Kendall asked, his voice soft as he came to stand in front of Logan again.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be," he smiled.

"People usually get grossed out seeing a bone poke out of someone's skin," he grinned softly.

"I want to be a doctor," he shrugged, "I'm used to it. My parents make me watch surgeries on TV and they quiz me on the different procedures."

A smirk appeared on his lips. "So," he began. "Are you still interested in the sport?"

Logan nodded as he remembered the way Kendall had looked on the ice. "Yeah definitely but I don't know how to skate."

Kendall's eyebrows rose, vanishing beneath his bangs. "Seriously?" He watched as Logan nodded, a blush appearing on the other boy's cheeks. "Oh I have to fix that right now." He grinned wider than before and skated off.

By the time he got back Logan was pacing in the aisle. "C'mere," Kendall called, sitting on the bench and patting the spot next to him.

Logan followed and sat down. He watched as Kendall got on his knees and began tugging his shoes off his feet. "What're you doing," Logan asked his voice high with shock.

"Getting your shoes off."

"Why?"

Kendall chuckled as he slid the skate onto his foot and began tying it. "Because you need to learn how to skate so you can play hockey with me on the team."

Logan's eyes widened in shock. "What? My parents would never let me do this Kendall! This really isn't a good idea I don't mind just watching."

He chuckled again and shook his head, moving on to slide the other skate on. "You can get a scholarship for university Logie," Kendall said softly. He had never used the nickname before today, but it was starting to grow on him. Plus he liked the unconscious blush it brought to Logan's cheeks.

He stayed silent, watching the other. "That's true," he mumbled.

"Exactly," Kendall grinned. "Now, stand up." The blonde rose to his feet, holding his hands out ready to offer assistance. Logan nodded and took the other's hands, gripping them tight and stood. They both ignored the way their hearts raced when their skin made contact. The shorter teen wobbled on the skates before falling into Kendall. He held him easily, making sure they wouldn't fall. "Easy," he said softly. "Just…remember the balance beam in gymnastics. Focus on your balance and don't be afraid. I won't let you fall."

Logan nodded and did his best to straighten up.

Once he was stable Kendall led him out onto the ice. "Just hold my hands, I'll make sure you don't get hurt," he promised, watching the other's chocolate brown eyes stare at him in fear and trust.

As he helped Logan get the hang of it, and as he watched the shorter boy grow more confident and try to skate without being close to him, Kendall knew he would be there every time to catch him when he fell. He'd never let Logan be hurt, no matter who or what was threatening him.


End file.
